La mañana de una princesa
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Tenga cuidado princesa, el más mínimo rasguño podría dañarla. [Drabble]


**Emm, holi (?) Me presento, LennonPhantomhive a su servicio. Primera vez que escribo un fanfic de South Park~ **

**Solamente estaba aburrida durante la clase de informatica, y bueno... escribí algo para hacer reir a mi amiga, y esto salio ^o^ **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran la serie se llamaria "la hora de la princesa Kenny" (~o_o)~ **

**Nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

Despertó_ una mañana de sábado. _

Sus ojos azules se abrieron al recibir la luz brillante del sol sobre su rostro. No tenía puesta su capucha naranja que cubría su fina cara. Su corto cabello rubio cubría apenas su frente.

Saltó de su cama y se dirigió directamente a su vestidor. Lo primero que se puso fue su chaqueta naranja. Cubría su rostro, y su identidad. Nadie podía ver a la princesa sin capucha, de lo contrario serían asesinados por apreciar tal belleza. Se puso encima de eso su vestido blanco y violeta. Se apreció en el espejo, ese vestido le quedaba a la perfección para su talla. Luego de eso, tomó de un cajón cercano un par de joyas que provenían de los cajones de la madre de su amigo hechicero. Sobre una mesa tenía sus guantes blancos, que protegían sus delicadas manos. Se los puso con cuidado de no dejar ni una arruga en ellos.

Por último, sobre su cabeza con cobertura naranja, colocó aquella larga peluca rubia. No estaba segura de sí los caballeros y paladines sabían que en realidad era un chico. El único del que estaba seguro que sabía su verdadero género era su amigo el hechicero.

Se dirigió al baño principal de su casa. Mejor dicho, el único que había. Comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello rubio. Solo los peines más finos podían acercarse al peinado de la princesa. Ató su cabello con listones blancos, formando dos trenzas en su cabello. Por último, se colocó su corona en la cabeza. Se admiró en el espejo del baño. Era toda una princesa.

Bajó las escaleras de su castillo, ignorando las miradas de los reyes. Especialmente del rey, que la miraba extrañado, como si estuviera actuando como un travestido… y claro, eso era. A la reina no le importaba mucho, estaba ocupada cuidando de la princesa menor de la casa.

Amaba caminar por las calles de esa ciudad, donde se sentía ya adaptada. Todos esos nobles la trataban como si fuera la más hermosa princesa del universo, y claro que era así. En su caminata regular, se encontró con los peores enemigos de su reino. Los elfos emboscaron a la princesa, rodeándola a punta de espada. ¿Qué podría hacer una princesa en semejante situación? No iba a mostrarse como hacía en situaciones desesperadas. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y ser demasiado vista era para las mujeres nobles que no eran respetadas.

-¡Alejaos de la princesa, condenados elfos!- Escuchó una voz venir en su auxilio.- ¡Tomadme a mi si queréis pelea!- Era el hechicero que vino a auxiliar a la princesa.

-¡Alejate de aquí, hechicero de cuarta!- Gritó uno de los elfos.- ¡Alejate si no quieres que le cortemos el cuello a esta belleza!- Apuntaban a la princesa con varias espadas muy cerca suyo.

-¿A quien le dices hechicero de cuarta, marica?- Gritó enojado el hechicero.

-¡Callad te digo!- Acotó el elfo.- ¡Callate o rebanamos a la princesa, gordo!

-¡No estoy gordo! ¡Mi mamá dice que soy fuertecito!- Con toda su fuerza tomó una piedra del piso, y la arrojó con valentía hacía la cabeza del elfo parlanchin, dandole justo en el ojo, haciendo que el elfo cayera al piso. La nieve no tardo en teñirse de rojo a causa de la sangre proveniente del ojo del elfo inconsciente.- ... Oh... jeje... ¡Corra Princesa!

Mientras los elfos lloraban y gritaban por sus madres para que ayudaran a su caido amigo, el hechicero se llevo a la princesa lejos de aquel lugar.

La dejo en la puerta de su casa, asegurandose de que no hubiera ningún elfo a su alrededor. No había nadie que pudiera dañar a la princesa,

-Eso fue muy peligroso princesa, sabe que los elfos no lo pensarían dos veces si tuvieran que hacerle daño.- No respondió, solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.- No se preocupe princesa, siempre puede contar con su hechicero para protegerla, y sus escuderos. Me encargare de que la proxima esten cuidando de usted. Un placer.- Hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

La princesa se quedo sentada en la puerta de su casa, jugando con unas piedritas que allí había. Una princesa no debe mancharse las manos, pero al menos sus guantes protegian sus delicados falanges.

Era tan duro ser una princesa en un mundo tan peligroso como ese.

* * *

**Y... ¿Bien que tal? :D**

**Si me dejaran un review, seria tan feliz... **

**No se, ultimamente he visto a la princesa en todos lados, y la verdad, amo a Kenny disfrazado de princesa, es hermoso y tierno x3 "Keni-chan kawaii purincesu~"**

**Nos vemos cuando nos veamos! ._./**


End file.
